Jah’ko’bi Valharice
Known Information Jah’ko’bi Valharice . val-har-īs "The Silent Gaurdian" of the Rakuten Tribe and House of Ra’e’len lived a very simplistic, boring life as a hunter and gatherer for his tribe. Often seen with his little sister, Primrose. As she would commonly frolic around the forest humming and dancing with the tangled roots to adorn herself with rose-like flowers. Jah’ko’bi would trail en suite following her scent of roses she often left behind whilst gathering the various lists of requests littered throughout the lush forest floor. Jah’ko’bi usually keeps to himself, is a quiet young man, who regularly is in concentrated thought, but often observes others and takes in his surroundings. He has a head filled with lots of questions and desires to do a bit more with life than rudimentary hunting and gathering. He tends not to speak unless spoken to, but will pipe up when something important needs to be addressed. He is a gifted listener and secret keeper. Accomplished in strategy and problem-solving and is known for getting very ill-tempered and hot headed when not around his younger sister. During the many battles against the Coatl, Jah’ko’bi and Primrose lost the life of their parents and only had each other to protect. Enraged with the feeling of loss and emptiness, he realized his life was in need of a swift change. Desires and interests started to agitate inside him from the war events that plague his homelands. He could not stand to be one of the tribesmen to sit back and do nothing. He realized that he needed to equip himself better, to protect the only family he had left. Thus, after making a deadly decision, he secretly contact the neighboring Tribe, that were known as great warriors. Proving himself in displays of determination and loyalty he gained their trust and became one of the only Rakutens trained under the ways of warrior and assassination talents. During Jah’ko’bi’s harsh training, Primrose fell extremely ill from a slow working poison. She admitted to sneaking out of the Tribe’s main area because she craved to play within the forests and despised the stone walls that Rakuten hid in. Upon her cavorting, she came across a cruel human stranger that attacked and infected her. Filled with regret from leaving, Primrose quickly returned home, fatally ill, and perished. Completely grief-stricken from the death of his little sister, Jah’ko’bi blamed himself. Filled with shame that he couldn’t do what he was training to do; protect her. Afflicted with deep-seated despair and depression, Jah’ko’bi couldn’t take the pain or bare the thoughts that polluted his perpetual functioning mind and he killed himself. "The Silent Guardian" Jah'ko'bi Valharice was given the name: "The Silent Guardian" during his Flight of the Sparrow trials. During his Flight of the Sparrow trials, Primrose had been kidnapped and Jah’ko’bi set to free her the moment she was proclaimed ‘missing’. Once he found the encampment of the kidnappers, he silently snuck around the camp, slitting the throats of ‘enemies’, and rescuing his sister swiftly without being detected. Returning'' Jah'ko'bi Valharice Returned, Month 4 yr 10r. After the Return, Jah’ko’bi awoke with a fractured memory. Forgetting everything, but a deep feeling rooted into his soul that he knew there was a family member somewhere waiting for him. He couldn’t remember a name, he couldn’t put together a face, but he remembered the smell of roses. Trying to recall more about the life he had previously lived, he would search his persons to find himself wearing things he didn’t remember ever having. He is usually decorated with flower motifs and a locket hangs around his neck, opening it was a small parchment with soft hand-writing, “For luck, my dearest brother.” Jah’ko’bi took it as a confirmation of his feeling and would begin his journey with a driven end goal. Status * N/A Allies * Variel Rakuten * Yeshua Gabriel Ben-Yosef Telesca * Durlan Castien * Axilia Castien * Potion Seller * Angus of Cestral Enemies * N/A Obituaries * N/A Rumors * Known to get extemely drunk in Taverns, acts like a completely different person, and forgets everything afterwards. * A lover of Effendal Wine. * Doesn't always wear tribe colours due to his shifty activity. * Once had an intimate moment with Potion Seller behind the Medical Tent. Jah'ko'bi will never forget it. Faes are truly magical. * Rumor has it, he is a thicc stealy boi. * Rumor has it, he is somewhat face-blind * Rumor has it, his ears are very sensitive to the touch. Quotes * "She smells like roses." * "There was once a great Lion-Fae who spoke wise-words, 'being brave doesn't mean you go looking for trouble' Follow those words, Angus." * "God Damnit, Angus!" Character Inspirations * Richard 'Rick' O'Connell from The Mummy (1999) * Blade from Blade (1998) Soundtrack * Feel it Still - Portugal. The Man ( Main Theme)